


【中文翻译】The Hurt Cannot Be Much（一点小伤，不会很疼）

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 在自己房间的床上发现睡着的茂丘西奥，这一点都不奇怪，奇怪之处（或者说可怕之处），在于他浑身是血。





	【中文翻译】The Hurt Cannot Be Much（一点小伤，不会很疼）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the hurt cannot be much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542736) by [MercutioLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercutioLives/pseuds/MercutioLives). 



> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542736  
> 原作者：MercutioLives

在自己房间的床上发现呼呼大睡的茂丘西奥，这很正常，他们中的一个闯进另一个的私人空间从来无所谓对方在不在。因此，发现一个茂丘西奥睡在他的毯子上，安静得像尸体，这一点都不奇怪，奇怪之处，或者说可怕之处，在于他浑身是血。

 

他伸出手去轻推茂丘西奥肩膀，后者唇间漏出一声沙哑的呻吟，驱走了他心里冰冷的恐惧。茂丘西奥在他手掌下嘟哝着，揉着眼睛，于是血沾到了绿眼睛上，看上去像只可怕的浣熊。这有点搞笑，如果茂丘西奥接下来没有疼得嘶气的话。

 

“茂丘西奥，”罗密欧握住好友的手，它们冰凉又黏湿，“这是谁干的？你在哪儿受的伤？”

 

“唔？哦，对。大概是和我们卡普罗特的小朋友们起了点小冲突。”茂丘西奥试图用轻快地语调赶走罗密欧的恐惧，结果却适得其反。“没有看上去那么惨烈，毕竟大多都不是我的血。哦对了，恭喜你的床单被我毁了，不是吗？还不是以一种让人愉快的方式。”他扯下浸透了血（无论是不是自己的）的上衣，掸了掸手掌。

 

“你当我看不出来你受伤了吗？傻子吗！你他妈就只是躺在床上开玩笑？你到底有没有处理过？”罗密欧自己都被语气中的愤怒吓到了，他很乐意看到对方也是，这是就是他茂丘西奥应得的。他有什么权利玩弄宝贵的生命？他之前也打架也受伤，但什么都不处理只躺在罗密欧的床上，像烈士一样把血流干，还不断嘲笑这一切——这场景罗密欧真的承受不来。他立马去找医生，并赶在茂丘西奥想到下一步该去哪里折腾之前回到他身边。

 

“可别指望我一时半会儿能原谅你，妈的别装睡，我看得出来！”茂丘西奥嘴角慢慢咧开一个笑——压垮罗密欧的最后一根稻草。他的拳头飞了出去，打在茂丘西奥的下巴上。没用多大劲，但是起到了效果：茂丘西奥目瞪口呆地看着他。人们口中温和的罗密欧也会动手打人，这也许能给他上一课，这么开玩笑一点都不好笑。茂丘西奥看上去不太懊悔，但是也不再调笑了，他只是耸耸肩，等待着外科医生的到来。

 

等伤口处理好了之后（就像茂丘西奥说的那样，不严重，他会很快恢复的），罗密欧怒气还没有完全平息，但恐惧也不再加剧。仆人进来换上干净的床单，然后，由于茂丘西奥的身体状况不适合现在回到城市另一端的自己家，罗密欧允许他再在自己床上睡一觉。

在好友身边睡觉也一点儿都不奇怪，但当冰凉的手指握住自己的手指时，罗密欧还是吃了一惊。茂丘西奥静静凝视着他，神情清醒，他从未见这样的表情出现在这玩世不恭的小伙伴脸上。

 

“我吵醒你了吗？”茂丘西奥的声音和他的表情一样，温柔又罕见的安静。罗密欧不知道该怎么回答，只能摇摇头。茂丘西奥嘴角的笑容有些扭曲了，看上去有点发苦。这太奇怪了，让罗密欧不自在，这不是他熟悉的茂丘西奥。

 

“你撒谎，而且你还在生我气。”

 

罗密欧不能否认：“有点，是的。你着魔了吗，能怎么连伤口都不处理就来这里呢？”

 

茂丘西奥耸耸肩——又一个让罗密欧生气的动作，但与此同时，他轻轻地捏了一下罗密欧的手。

 

“着了什么魔会这么做？最可能是你的魔。就像你看到的那样，这一点伤并不是很疼。不管怎样，我本来是想来找你的，但是麻烦先找上了我，我不得不在你家门口接受了挑战。亲爱的罗密欧，别和我生气。我承认我是个疯子，但我也是你的疯子。”

茂丘西奥说完看着罗密欧的表情，不由自主地笑了。

 

他张开嘴想要反驳什么，但都被茂丘西奥压在唇上的嘴吃了下去。不像他的手，他的嘴唇是温暖的、有点干燥但是意外地柔软，尽管温柔，但和罗密欧之前亲吻过的女人的唇一点都不像。这个吻大胆地越过了亲戚间的界限，就像飞鸟振翅越过了海洋，罗密欧能感觉得到，这不是一个兄弟之间的吻。他不敢有任何回应。于是茂丘西奥拉开了距离，喃喃着一些罗密欧正充血的双耳听不到，也理解不了的话。

 

“这是什么？”他无力地问道。茂丘西奥看上去没什么，除了仿佛有点苦涩。

 

“没什么，小笨蛋。回去睡觉吧，等你醒来，你会发现一切都是梦。”这不是一个令人满意的回答，但这是他能得到的唯一的答案了。因为茂丘西奥接着就闭上了眼，缩回自己那边，背对着罗密欧。

 

罗密欧最终还是睡着了，当他醒来时，哪里都找不到他的好友，这一切并不像茂丘西奥所声称的那样是一场梦的唯一证明是床单上的血点，在茂丘西奥躺过地方。

 

他不知道为什么胃里会那么沉重，当发现血迹已经干了、被褥已经冷了的时候，也不知道为什么唇上仍然留着那个吻的触感，即使自己也不能确定那是真是幻。


End file.
